


You Better Wise Up

by arinwrites (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Angst, Dean just wants his angel Cas babt, Dubious Consent, Heavy Angst, M/M, Possible Non-con feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arinwrites
Summary: Dean wants to know why Castiel is being so distant. What he doesn't know is that Cas isn't really Cas at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "A mental mind fuck can be nice." 
> 
> (A/N: This is angsty, its emotional, Dean wants Cas and he's not getting it and it's tearing him apart. I haven't posted in a while because my wifi is out and I assure you I'm pretty okay, this isn't a true reflection of my inner turmoil. I haven't been super but I can use those emotions to write stuff like this. Real emotion.)

Dean couldn't help but notice that after what went down in the cage Castiel was different. The angel didn't seem to look at him the same and was slowly becoming more distant, ignoring Dean for a few weeks now. It's true, they had never really put a label on what they were, but that didn't mean Cas could run off and leave Dean high and dry after months of satisfying his needs. He thought that was understood between them- thought that Cas cared enough not to run away.

The hunter wasn't 'with' Cas to use him, Dean tried his very best to avoid that after using the angel all those years for selfish protection and help. When they were alone and together, they were away from hunting. They could finally get away from a job, even if only for a few minutes. Castiel had turned into Dean's bliss, his relief from all things that were stressful, pointless, and full of shit. He was not going to let hunting take away his angel again.

That's exactly why it was such a relief when he managed to bump into Cas in a random storage room of the bunker, determined to find out whatever had gone wrong and set it right. He wanted his Cas back. "Hey, uh- Cas." Dean didn't mean to sound so nervous, but he hoped that Cas would understand. "Whatcha looking for?" The hunter rocked back and forth on his feet, obviously on edge with a lot on his mind.

The archangel barely turned his attention to Dean before realizing he had an act to keep up, and that Dean wanted something that he wasn't going to come right out and ask for. "Just...something. I'm trying to find more information on Amara." It only took a moments glance to notice the nervous body language, the lip biting, the shaky voice, the absentminded fidgiting. Humans were so simple, so fragile with their emotions.

Dean sighed, knowing that it was something to do with that giant shitshow. Cas didn't deserve that. The angel was, however, acting a bit cold, taking a moment to turn and face Dean and offering no emotion. "You don't need to spend every second on her case, you know...I didn't mean to brush that workload onto you." The hunter stepped closer, trying to force pink flush away from his cheeks. God damn blushing, this was supposed to be serious.

"What do you mean by that?" Lucifer noticed the blush rising in Dean's face, confused by what he could possibly be refering to as he looked directly into the hunter's eyes. "What else would I be doing?" Surely Cas had been looking for Amara just as well as Dean- the two were close partners when it came to hunting from what the archangel knew.

Dean shrugged, his eyes leaving Castiel's and darting around the room with uncertainty. "Y'know- we haven't been..." The hunter messed with the collar of his own shirt as if trying to think of a way to say it. "You haven't been making any...late night visits." Dean attempted to make eye contact again, knowing that the only way to get through to Cas was to be clear. "Not to be weird, but it's been almost a month since you've showed up in my room- to be honest I miss you in my bed."

Lucifer had half a mind to groan and bang his head against the nearest hard surface, but he kept it internal, now understanding loud and clear what Dean and Castiel's relationship was. It was sex. "Oh..." The archangel pretended to look guilty, staring at his feet only for the purpose of being able to crack a smile without Dean seeing. "You mean we haven't been having sex." Lucifer looked back up at a slightly embarrased Dean who seemed to be deep in thought.

That was definitely some of it- the sex part. Dean certainly wanted to be with Cas in that was but it wasn't just sex. It was being with Cas in any way that he missed, even if being in bed with the angel was a main focus. But the sex wasn't just sex either, it was trust and comfort. He had grown to need it- something meaningful with someone he cared about and not just a one night stand. "Yeah, something like that. I'm not pressuring you to jump me or anything, just thought something might be off with you."

Lucifer stayed silent longer than necessary, taking in Dean's words and mulling over the options. If no sex was suspicious...maybe sex with Dean was what he needed to do. Either that or the voice in his head was telling him that fucking with Dean mentally would be fun as well. When he even thought that it seemed that Castiel was attempting to will him differently, but he could do little while Lucifer controlled the vessel. Only give small snippets of thoughts to the archangel.

Lucifer nearly smirked, stepping closer to Dean and resting a hand on his shoulder. "No, I apologize. I've been caught up in this when I should really be paying attention to you Dean." He could see Dean's knees go weak, could see the hunter shiver at the attention, even at the way his name was said. "Why don't we catch up on lost time, the uh- research can wait, right?"

The hunter nearly whimpered when there was a hand pressed firmly to his chest, even if the way that Cas touched him felt somewhat different...somehow strange. He wasn't going to complain if Cas was ready to fuck him- it would be punishment road from there if the angel was already expecting bedroom behavior of him. "Y-yeah, if you want to...we can do that right now." Dean backed up towards the doorway, holding back a smile when Cas followed him.

He did not, however, hold back his surprise when Castiel pushed him against the wall outside of the room they had been in and smashed their mouth together. It was uncharacteristic of Cas to start so fast and before they were in the bedroom. They had never done anything outside of the bedroom because sex was theirs, and it was secret. He briefly ignored it, Cas' lips on his feeling great after missing them for so long- although they felt colder, less welcoming than normal.

Nevertheless, Dean focused on the wet slide of mouth against mouth and the power that Cas held over him when bitting his bottom lip, hoping that things felt weird because Cas was out of practice. Yeah that was it. He pushed it out of his mind and pulled Cas closer. Resisting the urge to grind against the other man just yet.

Lucifer could tell that he had done something strange by Dean's reluctance, or at least that the hunter could feel some sort of difference. This was dangerous, trying to guess what Dean expected of Castiel in bed. He was caught off guard when Dean pushed him away softly, a look of urgency on his face after only a few minutes of making out. "Bedroom? Now please..." The archangel nodded and Dean pulled him down the hall, slamming the door impatiently once they were inside.

He had expected Dean to direct him to the bed, maybe even get on the bed first, but he instead stood close to the door with a look of caution on his face. "Where do you want me?" Dean waited patiently, kicking off his shoes with complete seriousness. "Bed, wall, floor, chair, otherwise?" He started to unbutton his jeans, intently awaiting instruction. It was sort of a routine- Cas told him where to be and he was there.

The archangel briefly raised an eyebrow in confusion at Dean's request, wondering if this was just what happened all the time. "Bed, pants off but nothing else." Hell, if Dean Winchester was giving him control he was gonna take it. He couldn't say that it wasn't satisfying to watch Dean follow every order perfectly, or that the hunter without pants wasn't appealing to the eye.

When Dean had himself laid out on the bed Lucifer climbed on after him- of course after kicking off his shoes and loosening Castiel's tie. The hunter looked somewhat calm, almost like he was ready for the show to start. If it was a show he wanted, a show he was going to get. "Shirt off, look at me." Lucifer smiled as Dean did just that, and he smilled even wider as he slid the tie off of his neck. "I'm tying your wrists- I get to touch you right now." The archangel wasn't even taking the chance that Castiel could take any pleasure away from this while trapped in his head.

Dean nodded and followed all of Castiel's orders, even though they felt different. When Cas ordered he more likely asked a question, a confirmation that what he was doing was alright. Right now he just announced what was going to happen, and while Dean liked that control and didn't mind orders, he wished that at the moment they could be more soft and careful, not the harsh demands barked at him. But he couldn't really complain, not with the way his Castiel looked with a few buttons undone. Yeah...his Castiel.

The hunter gasped softly in surprise when a mouth was on his neck, especially violent sucking and biting taking place on the sensitive skin. Lucifer took pleasure not in Dean but in the control, knowing just how fragile humans were. The hunter had a certain amount of stupidity in his mind to give over such control to anyone, especially an angel. In reality Cas could do literally whatever he wanted as well- and Dean was powerless to stop it.

It didn't take long for Lucifer to get down to buisness, stripping Dean of his boxer briefs to find what was surely a large erection. At least God did something nice- making pretty men well endowed. What a shame that Dean preferred to be the one receiving. "Lube? Where is it?" Dean opened his eyes and groaned impatiently, back arching into nothing.

"Bedside drawer- s'always there." The hunter didn't really want to look at Cas, knowing he was obviously still mad or irritated if he was still acting so weird. Dean still didn't understand exactly why Cas had started being so distant- didn't know why Cas didn't seem to want him the same as before. "Just please- hurry up and fuck me." Maybe a good hard fuck was all Dean needed- get some God damn sense knocked into him and hold him over until Cas got his head straight about all this Amara shit.

Even the way Castiel touched him was different, emotionless and unbothered. Usually when they did this it wasn't so...useless. They normally looked at each other like they really needed it, even smiled as a silent "I really need you," but this was dead. Dean hated to admit it but what happened before was _love-making_ and this felt like a fuck and run. It felt like Dean's old life. And he hated it. Hated it almost as much as he wanted Cas to just look at him, maybe even tell him that he missed him.

When two lube-slicked fingers pushed their way into Dean he was nearly unphased, only cringing slightly at the painful stretch after so long with nothing. He didn't pay attention to the dull pain for long, biting his lip when one finger was brushing against his prostate. It was good, oh so good after being so damn empty, but it was bitter-sweet. He wanted more but only because now he felt like he deserved it- deserved to be treated like he didn't matter.

Lucifer only spent a few minute preparing the hunter, not nearly as long as Caa held out his gentle teasing and kind words. The archangel didn't speak unless it was a demand. A hard, sharp order. "Turn over, on your stomach, keep your hand tied behind your back." Dean was much less responsive than before but Lucifer hardly noticed, more focused on finishing what he had started as he unbuttoned his slacks, pulling out the erection that he hadn't even let Dean see before pushing it into him harshly.

It almost felt good, hell it did feel good the way that it burned when Cas was buried inside of him. He closed his eyes and let his face fall against the pillow in front of him, moaning softly when a rhythm of thrusts slowly invaded his body. The burn went away after mere seconds, but the pit in his stomach didn't- not completely. The bed creaked on every push, and Dean swore that he didn't start crying when hands gripped his sides and he didn't feel anything. He didn't feel any _meaning_.

What he did feel was a brutal assualt of the bundle of nerves that gave him pleasure as Castiel's thrusts became faster, a kind of pleasure that put him on edge within minutes. It was obvious that Castiel wasn't far from that edge either, and for a brief moment of ecstasy everything was amazing, tose last few minutes- about 3, give or take- reminded him of normal, of what Castiel usually made him feel.

It was great, until it wasn't, and it was over. Even after the orgasm he still felt cold, unwanted. A part of him didn't care if Cas was gone already, didn't even bother to say good bye. He was assured that the angel was still there when his wrists were set free, allowing him to turn back over and see Castiel's face. What he found looking back at him was a smile, but a twisted one. Not quite right. Especially when the angel spoke, much too satisfied for Dean's obvious sulking.

"So, how are you feeling." The archangel chuckled, buttoning his pants and shirt while staring down at Dean. Poor, poor fragile Dean Winchester who had feelings, unlike he led many to believe, and a hard dependence on a certain angel named Castiel.

The hunter swallowed hard, a look of betrayal on his face, or maybe he just felt lost. This was wrong it was all wrong. "I- what's going on Cas?" Dean tried to stop his stupid eyes from spilling tears, tried his best to hold back that fucking wall he had put up but it was slowly slipping. "Why aren't you acting like yourself?"

Lucifer let his devilish grin fade, placing a hand on Dean's cheek and wiping away a single tear. "I- I apologize Dean, I didn't mean to..." On the inside it almost pained him to act so emotional- so vulnerable but it was for a good cause, for a...entertaining cause at least. "I didn't mean to be so harsh- It's just all this stress with the darkness and Lucifer and- I'm sorry I really am."

Dean looked at the ceiling, feeling like a douche and a half. He needed to give Cas time, stop being so self centered. "No I- I need to give you time. We can figure this out, Cas." Dean looked at Cas, stared him straight in the eye and swallowed hard, lip quivering restlessly. "I...I just- I love you, Cas." The hunter took a shaky breath, happy to have that off his chest, but the small smile on his face faded when he heard the man above him laughing.

His laugh was not Cas. His face was not Cas. His voice was not Cas. "Oh, can it, Winchester." Lucifer could see the wall behind Dean's eyes break, tears flowing down his face to show just the weak useless human he was. "You don't want me, you're mistaken."

Dean shook as he grabbed the angel by the shirt, his voice shaking even worse, but still managing to sound authorative, even territorial. "What the hell are you saying, and what the hell is going on with Cas."

Lucifer chuckled, ruffling Dean's hair. "I'm not Cas, but I bet you've always wondered what it felt like to screw the devil himself." It was possibly the most satifying thing in the world to see Dean's heart shatter, almost hear it. It was pathetic the way that Dean raised a fist, fury and rage in his eyes as he punched Lucifer hard in the face, right across the jaw before realizing that he was only hurting Cas in the process.

"Get out of my angel." Dean held Lucifer's head up with a vice grip, his face glistening with dry tears as he stared into lifeless, cold, dead eyes. "Cas, if you're in there- fight him, angel. Fight him out of there for me."

The archangel sent a swift punch harder than Dean's across the hunter's cheek, watching as a dark bruise already began to form. "Oh he's there but he can't do anything but listen- you're wasting your breath." Lucifer stood up, sighing as Dean stayed silent before beginning to walk towards the door.

It was when he opened the door and started to leave that Dean slammed his fist against the wall, opened his mouth and let his rage pour out. "Get out of my damn angel!" Lucifer turned slowly, listening and continuing to be greatly amused. "Leave him alone, take me instead- but...please, don't take _him_."

Lucifer laughed softly one last time, half out the door. "You've got something- a certain naive charm, but no...control." The archangel sighed. "And besides, I don't wear my brother's clothes."

With that the door slammed, leaving Dean silent, somewhat numb. Castiel- he needed Castiel, _but Cas wasn't home right now._

 

**Author's Note:**

> "When we made it, did you hear a bell ring?"
> 
> (A/N: I've never written something like this so tell me what you think. Also if you get what these quotes are referencing A+ to you)


End file.
